Two types of cataracts are currently being investigated. The sugar cataracts are initiated by the action of the enzyme, aldose reductase. Effective means of delaying the onset of this type of cataract are being developed. The second type of cataract studied is the hereditary Nakano mouse cataract. This cataract appears to be caused by a defective cation pump mechanism.